


Blackmail

by Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Battalion chief frankel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/pseuds/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth
Summary: Lucas goes off the grid with Vic when he is blackmailed into not seeing her. what will happen when he disobeys it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chief Lucas Ripley and Victoria Hughes had been flirting with each other for months after the skyscraper fire and yet no one at 19 had noticed. Each encounter became more and more frisky, so when they finally ended up in bed with each other, under the influence of alcohol, they enjoyed every single moment together. They hooked up once or twice a week for a whole month. Then no interactions after that occurred, not even a call or text, he wasn’t seen at the therapy session nor did he come to 19 for inspections. It was like he had disappeared into thin air but he hadn’t because he was at a few incidents even though he didn’t even acknowledge she was there.

Vic let this go on for a couple of weeks, thinking he just needed to work through the logistics of their relationship. She just ended up frustrated with the situation and him, so on a day off she decided to go see him in his office, she would have all day to wait.

She readied herself in the toilet of headquarters before heading to his assistant’s desk. “How can I help you, do you have an appointment?”

“Umm no I was hoping he would have some time to see me, it’s kind of important”

“Let me just call in to see if he’s available, what did you say your name was?”

“Victoria Hughes” the assistant picked up the phone and asked. Vic could hear his voice raise a little when she mentioned her name. She looked surprised at what he said then put down the phone.

“I’m sorry, he said if you need anything you should go through your captain, he hasn’t got time” Vic huffed back at her, if he has time for that call he has time to speak to her.

“That’s funny, he has time for anyone else but me. I’m going in whether he likes it or not” she looks up at her as she starts heading for the door, she is trying to stop her from entering the room but Vic is a fire-fighter so just pick her up and moves her out of the way before opening his door and locking it.

“Looks like your free to me” she sort of shouts at him. He is looking away from her down at the paperwork in front of him.

“Please just leave, we are not talking about this EVER!” she is hurt by his words but doesn’t more an inch.

“oh yes we are, or do you want me to go to HR right now and report you” he looks up to her, eyes directly in contact with hers, with an I dare you to look to them.

“You started whatever this was, it’s over now so just get over it” anger rises and nearly spills out and then it does

“GET OVER IT! It’s really that simple for you, you must have don’t this plenty of times”

“No only once, with you, but we can’t do it anymore, not if you want us to keep our jobs” he is looking at her pleading for her to stop and understand.

“What do you mean we will lose our jobs?” he gets up of his chair and walks to the filing cabinet to retrieve her file. He goes and sits back down before opening it and turning to the back. He pulls out the loose things before sliding them over the desk towards her.

“This is why we can’t” she walks over to his desk takes a look at what he slid over before nearly collapsing into the chair behind her.

“This can’t be happening right now, why didn’t you tell me” he then slid the note over to her it read

If you don’t break up with her I’ll tell HR everything I know about you, including the fact you assaulted someone while on duty and I will take all the pleasure I can in hurting your girl.

Vic read it intently. When finished she put the note back on his desk and looked up at him glaring into him to explain.

“I was a rookie, first week on the job, every other day we would get a call out to this one house. We both knew she was being abused but she wouldn’t let us take her to the hospital or call the police, so one day after shift I went round there to check on her and I caught him in the act, he was punching and kicking her, I went in and got him off her and in restraining him I knocked him out. I called the police and ambos she wasn’t looking to good she was flat out cold, she didn’t make it through the night, he was charged and I put him behind bars for 20 years” she listened to every detail and screeched at some of them. He had a few tears in his eye.

“So no one knows about that, ok wow” she calmed down and relaxed into the chair “go to the police, tell them he’s blackmailing you, we will be fine”

“I can’t do that Victoria” she scrunched her face at him “he died in prison 2 years ago, I have no idea who is doing this and if SFD find out about that and us I won’t see you again and I want to see you”

“we can get through this” she gets up and walks around to his side of the desk placing her hand on his “together” he gets up and holds both of her hand and replies “together”. They stand like entwined in each other for a moment but are started by a knock at the door.

“Rip open this god damn door now or I will kick it down” it was battalion chief Frankel. Vic released and began cleaning the papers back into her folder on his desk and sat down as he headed for the door.

“Deb what can I do for you, I’m in a meeting” she looks over his shoulder at her

“Your assistant said you had an unwanted visitor and you were being shouted at, thought you might need some help”

“nope me and Hughes are good, we have this thing going, every time we meet she tells me how to do my job properly” he lets out a little laugh “if that’s all I should get back to it” she nods at him and leaves. He turns and closes the door behind him and releases a sigh he’s held in. “that was close, next time if you want to talk come to my house”

She looked down at her watch and noted she had been there for just over an hour and it was nearly lunch time “I need some food my place or yours” she wiggled her eyebrows at him.

“Yours is closer, I’ll be there in 15, I just have to finish of this paperwork seeing as someone interrupted me and then you can have all the food you want in an hour”

She got up to leave swaying her hips seductively towards him “I’ll be waiting”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vic has her fun with Lucas and he goes back to work with a boring meeting, he thinks of her all the time.  
> Lucas ends up at 19 as captain for a shift

Lucas arrived at her apartment within the 15 minutes he had given himself. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for the few seconds it took her to get there and open it. Vic pulled him in kissing him on the lips and pushed him against the door while closing it. They only broke for air. He lifted her up from the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist, heading towards the bedroom. He tossed her on to the bed and pulled down the underwear she had on before pulling his pants down and placed himself on top of her. Kissing her intensely until he hardened, she ripped his shirt open to feel his amazing body “you’re lucky I have another shirt” he whispered in her ear. “I know” she whispered back before she forced herself to be on top. She unclasped her bra and let her hair flow “oh god you are you beautiful, I’ve definitely missed this” she closed in on his face and pulled him in for another kiss before he pushed his hardness into her “you’re so wet” she beamed a smile back at his.

They went for 3 rounds before his work phone pinged he rolled over to see who it was, it was the blackmailer. “Shit” he turned his head towards her with a frown.

“What is it babe” he handed her the phone and she saw the message with attachment.

You didn’t listen now HR have this picture on file. It’s only a picture of them being intimately close after a support meeting but still damming evidence.

“wtf, how can anyone know unless they’ve following one of us for months” she jumped out of the bed put her robe on “they could be watching us right now, anyone from SFD has your work number”

He pulled her back down to the bed kissing her on the cheek. “yes they do, but that means it’s not a crazy ex-convict coming after us” he’s trying to lighten the mood but then he notices the time “I should really be getting back to work, I have a meeting after lunch that will run long” she puts her pest puppy dog eyes on and sad face, it always works on him, he can’t resist. “Ok I can stay a little longer.”

Lucas stays an extra ten minutes before leaving and Vic is happy enough to see him out. When he returned his assistant was already getting up to give him all of the paperwork he needed. “Where the hell have you been, the meeting started 5 minutes ago” he just took all of the folders off of her and headed in. she wasn’t pleased she didn’t even get a thank you. As expected the meeting ran long but he had his thoughts of Vic running through his head the whole time which made it more enjoyable. He got back to his office and sent a quick text to Vic which turned into a whole conversation.

Lucas: hey do you want to grab dinner tonight?

Vic: I would love to but shift starts at 8

Lucas: oh! Ok maybe another time

Vic: well you could just come over to the station on official business to see me.

Lucas: sully would totally figure things out. It takes a while for her to reply

Vic: say it’s about our meeting we had, Frankel will back you up

Lucas: I can’t make her do that

Vic: ok find another excuse then I want to see you

Lucas: well HR have been on at me to take over captaining a shift so I can integrate more

Vic: ok do that with my shift tonight, just don’t forget to tell Sullivan you’re coming this time

Lucas: ok I’ll see you at 8 then, I do have this secret place I go to hide at 19

Vic: I see, I have one to now get back to work you slacker

Lucas: yes boss!

With that he starts back at his paperwork, calls sully telling to have the night off, tells HR he will try their new strategy and finally eats something. He finishes up just before he needs to leave for 19 he collects all of his gear and puts it in his work vehicle then heads back up for his personal things, he is leaving his office when his assistant gives him an envelope addressed to him, he doesn’t open it or he would be late. He heads to 19 in record time, he puts his gear in the turnout room and heads to sully’s office and begins the paperwork left from last shift. He calls for line up 10 minutes into shift.

“HR have decided I should spend a shift captaining a station and you are my best team, so today it will be your chance to impress me even more, any questions”

“Does that mean Sullivan’s not captaining us” Vic asked already knowing the answer

His stare at her lingers for a little longer than it should “yes, it does” everyone was a little relieved but not really as the chief was now in charge. “If that’s all get to work, check all the equipment, Hughes can I see you in the captain’s office”  

“Yes chief” he turns and walks away

“oooo what did you do Vic, why does Ripley need to see you” Travis asked intriguingly

“I sent a request for time off, must be about that” she replied and headed off after him “wish me luck guys”

“Good luck” everyone said in unison before heading for a coffee before chores

She opened the door to the office and sent him a smile before closing the blinds. She knew her friends would try and eavesdrop on the conversation. “Is this about the leave I asked for” he looks up at her confused she mouthed to him just go with it and shook her head to the door.

“Unfortunately I can’t approve any leave at this time, too many of us are off sick” he walks over to her putting her hand around her waist.

“Is there anything else you needed sir” he kissed her passionately but not for too long

“I was looking for some input on how to make the department run smoother and as you seem to like telling me, I thought you would be a good place to start” they could hear a little laugh from the crew and then footsteps going upstairs. She whispered in his ear “you love it when I do that don’t you”

“You know I do” he kissed her again

He pulls her over to his side of the desk to look at the paperwork and show him where to change things or it would look suspicious. “hey what’s this” she asked picking up the envelope he had forgotten to open

“I don’t know, lets open it and see” they both didn’t like what they saw as he tipped the contents on the desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment what you thought of the chapter and give me ideas.   
> follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the contents of the envelope are revealed.  
> the blackmailer makes things worse

“no, no no no no, this can’t be happening” Vic exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair picking up the photos and then pacing in front of the desk with them. “Who is it, in the photos” he asked

“My 17 year old brother, Kian, look what the back of this one says” she hands it to him as tears begin escaping. It read I told you I would hurt her and now I have her brother. “we have to tell the police, I can’t have my brother hurt because of this, were adults we can deal with the consequences he can’t”

He walked over to her and pulled her in for an embrace. “Ok, we will, shhhh, everything will be alright” he hands her his key to his office “take this, go into my office and get your file, then come back here and we will call them”

“Won’t someone be there, I mean sneaking into the chief’s office will look bad” he writes a note and hands it to her, “if anyone asks, show them this” she wipes the last of her tears away nods her head.

Vic calms herself down and leaves the office retrieving her coat and car keys from her locker but is stopped by Travis on the way out. “Vic heave you been crying, Ripley didn’t do this did he” she shakes her head at him. “No, I just had a bad call, he said I could go sort my head and come back when I’m ready” he nods back and she leaves the station.

She gets to headquarters and is let in with the note he gave her. It only said he forgot some files and to let her in with is signature at the bottom but that was enough. She unlocked his office retrieved a few of the personnel files for 19 and left locking the door behind her. She thanked the people at the door and headed back to 19.

Vic stopped for a while at their favourite donut shop, to get a big bag of iced ring doughnuts and to make her lie look plausible to her team before she finished the journey back. She parked grabbed the files and doughnuts and headed back in, checking no one was around. Thankfully they were all on a call. She put the files in the office and headed upstairs to make a cup of coffee. The kettle had just finished boiling when they all came bursting in.

They all looked at her “I’m ok guys I got it all out of my system, now anyone for donuts” she held up the bag shaking it and they all ran up to her to grab one. While they were all occupied with the donuts she escaped and headed downstairs to the office with Lucas.

“I got everyone’s file, not just mine, didn’t want it to seem too suspicious” he looked at her with a worried eye. “I didn’t read them don’t worry, although that would have been fun” she raised an eyebrow to him, a laugh escaped from him.

Lucas opened the door and they walked in locking it behind them. “Tanner is the only one I would trust with this” she blurted out

“I know, I already asked him, he was at the scene with us, he shouldn’t be too long” Vic went and sat down on the sofa and he followed. He held her hand in his, stroking it till tanner knocked on the door. He went to open it and locked it behind them. Tanner shot him a look but it was ignored.

“What is it you needed chief” he asked

Vic got up from her chair and headed for the door “I can’t do this Luke, can you, just do it, on your own” she was already crying again. She didn’t even wait for a response she ran as fast as she could out of the office to her secret hiding place. Lucas didn’t couldn’t go after her so just explained the circumstances to him.

“Ok, I’ll have to get my team onto this, it might not be pretty, and you should get ahead, with HR and anyone else that needs to know” he nodded and he left to go inform his station.

Lucas now went to find Vic starting with the kitchen. The rest of the crew were there fighting after the last donut. He walked over “I’ll have it, on another note have any of you seen Hughes, she ran out of my office and now I can’t find her”.

Travis responded with a follow me and so he did, ordering the rest of them to clean themselves up. He was escorted all the way to their secret place and that’s where she was. “Thanks, you can go now”

“No, he can stay” she sniffled out. “I need to tell him, he’s my best friend” she looked up to Lucas and stared in his eyes for a while. “We are being blackmailed by someone, for being in a relationship and know they have my brother hostage”. Lucas grabbed hold of her hand as she explained but it was pulled apart when Travis pulled her in for a long hug.

“It will be ok, the police will get whoever is doing this.” There is a long pause before he releases and continues. “I knew you two were doing it” she slapped him hard on the arm.

“This is not the time nor place for that, tanners on the case” Lucas exclaimed but then he received another message with attachment it said how’s your other fire-fighter doing with a video of David from 23 and her brother saying they were being held for ransom 25000 dollars each to be released with a disguised woman’s voice giving them directions. Lucas looked up from his work phone to look at her “I swear we only slept together once way before I was with you” Travis added a “she’s telling the truth” she shook his head shaking that thought away. He called tanner and told them about the new message and it was a woman, he forwarded them on to him.

Vic and Travis re-joined the rest of them with work and Lucas went back to his office to do the paperwork for their callout. He sent a quick text to her Meet up in your special place when I have any news. Love you xxxxxx she looked at it and smiled before cleaning the dishes from lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment anything i should add or message me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the day is boring until they get a call.

It was nearing the end of shift and no news had come. Neither of them could afford to pay the ransom. Vic was getting agitated, it had been a slow shift so not much but sitting around waiting had happened. Finally they got a call, an abandoned warehouse was on fire, not that far from 19.

They arrived 4 minutes later and readied the gear. Lucas put Vic on pump so he could be close to her. It wasn’t well lit at that point so Andy and Maya went to do recon to see if anyone was inside that they could save. They were heading for the last spot when they noticed an open door. Both of them put on skba gear and headed in after radioing it through.

The fire had been put out not that long before they got to the last room, someone was tied to a chair in the corner, they both ran over. It was David. “Hey David are you ok” Maya asked

“Tell Vic I’m sorry” and he took his last breath. They tried everything they could to revive him but nothing worked. “Chief we need you in here” Andy radioed

“Ok Herrera, won’t be long” he eyed Travis to look after Vic before he ran in to find them.

“Over hear chief, we couldn’t say this over the radio” he walked over to them and they parted.

“Oh shit, did he say anything before you know” he stumbled is words

“He said to tell Vic he’s sorry, I don’t know what that means but” he raised his hands and rubbed his face.

“Did you find anyone else?”

“No sir, why?” Maya replied

“Nothing for you two to worry about, leave the scene exactly as you found it, I need to call someone” he exited the room and called tanner.

Lucas: “We’ve found where the woman was hiding them, we’ve got one confirmed dead, David Mayhorn, the other guy on the video can you send all the teams that are needed.”

Tanner: “What about her brother and the kidnapper/blackmailer?”

Lucas: “No sign of them”

Tanner: “Ok units are on the way should be with you in 5”

They ended the conversation. They all headed back out of the building together. He ordered the girls not to say anything until the police got there. He headed to Vic to tell her though.

“You, me, Travis engine now!” he ordered and they followed

“What is this about, sir” Travis inquired

“That video from earlier” Vic’s face dropped as if she was about to cry. “David hasn’t fared well and the police are on their way”

“You mean he’s dead…” he nodded sadly. “What about my brother, is he, is he in there?”

“No Vic he was not, Andy and Maya checked everywhere” he rubbed her on the back and wiped away the stray tear on her face. The forensic unit arrived first, he was just about to hop out of the truck when he received another text from the blackmailer.

Poor David! NOT! This is all your fault. If you want her brother back, alive 60000 dollars, you have the money”. Vic looked up to him in shock. Then another message came.

If I don’t get it in the next 24 hrs. this will be released. It was a sex tape of them both. “okay, I don’t need to be seeing this” Travis shrieked before running as fast as he could away from that image now stuck in his head.

-x-

When tanner arrived he headed straight for Vic and Lucas. “We just got another couple of messages” he hands over the phone. She buried her head in his chest, not caring if anyone saw them.

“When would this have been taken” he coughed.

“The day before we broke up the first time, I remember it vividly” Lucas looked at her with sad eyes.

“And when would that be”

“Oh I forgot you and Andy weren’t talking, may 4th” she replied. He took down all the notes he needed and left. Once all of 19s gear was stowed away they headed back to the station. Vic and Lucas took the aid car, for privacy.

“You know everyone will be asking questions when we get back right, are you ready for that?”

“I already guessed that, I’m fine with it, telling your team before HR might get us in a little more trouble, but with everything that’s going on I’m sure they’ll understand.” He responded and squeezed her hand.

“Concentrate on the road will you, why do men always think they can multitask!”

“Sorry boss, must have forgot” he saluted to her before putting his hand back on the wheel. It earned a very big laugh from her. He drove all the way back. They unpacked all of their gear from the truck and stowed it in the turnout room, Lucas put his in his work vehicle. He handed over to B shifts leader.

Lucas and Vic also had a talk. She invited everyone for dinner and then Joes. They all accepted as she was buying. When they walked into Joes though Lucas’ assistant was there and asked to join in the fun. Vic didn’t really want to have her there so she said no, maybe another time. She huffed and walked away.

“She really doesn’t like me does she” she asked the whole group

“Nope” a drunk Maya returned. “What’s up with you lot, have a little fun, for once in your life” she directed that to Lucas.

“I do have fun bishop, just not on the days I lose a fire-fighter or have a lot of paperwork to do.” Vic glared at him before responding.

“Whatever Lucas” everyone twisted and stared at her “you never have fun because you is booooorrrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg and the fact, wait what was I going to say, oh yeah, you have no friends” they then looked at him.

“I have friends” he began to be on the defensive to a very drunk Vic. Then eyes went back to Vic.

“You can’t count the people who work for you friends” back to Lucas again

“Except sully”

“Yeah, but, you have talked properly, in what 10 years, because something bad happened”

“Vic can you please stop there” he began but drunk Andy interjected “you’re the friend that killed his wife” they all began to stare at him including Vic.

“You never told me that, of all the time we talked” Andy came over again “I thought you were only waving buddies”. They both began to blush

“Cats out of the bag now” she kissed him on the cheek, he wasn’t very please he wasn’t drunk at all for this “I need to hear this story when I get home” she scrunched her face at him.

“Maybe we should go now”

“NO! We are going to dance” he was already being pulled to the opening on the floor. It all stopped when he got another message from the blackmailer. Looks like your house is on fire.

“Vic we need to go now look” he showed her the phone

“We have to go. The woman that’s blackmailing us and kidnapped my brother has set his house on fire” she was only trying to tell Travis but she was way too drunk, she shouted it out to her whole group.

“Drink this, were going” he helped Vic into the car and called tanner on the way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vic is taken. will they escape an inferno.

He arrived home to find station 23 was the one called not 19 they must have been on another call out. “Chief what are you doing here, I didn’t call you” 23’s captain asked.

“This is my house, how much is salvageable”

“Oh, sorry chief. It only reached the top of the stairs but most of the living room is gone, could’ve been worse” he nodded in response.

“The police have been called so don’t move anything inside”

“Yes sir” he radios it over to his team. The fire is out 15 minutes later. Tanner arrives on scene with a few other units he takes the information sent on his phone. He sees Vic sitting in the car sleeping “I think you should take her home, leave this to me” he tries to deny the orders but when Vic gets out of the car to be sick he leaves.

He drives all the way back to her apartment, helps her out of the car to her door. “Keys please” he asked she directed him to her purse. The key ring was full of keys so this wasn’t going to be easy. Luckily he got the right one the third time. He helped her to bed, leaving a bucket beside the bed and some painkillers and water for the morning.

Lucas decided it would be a good idea to sleep on the sofa.

The next morning she woke up with one big hangover, she noticed the painkillers, so took some before taking a shower and heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. There she found Lucas already doing it. “Hey” she walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him.

“How’s your head”

“Could be better, what are you doing here?”

“You don’t remember do you?”

She hesitated before answering “Noooo! Why?”

“Blackmailer, set my house on fire, you were very drunk at that point” she slapped him on the shoulder.

They ate breakfast before he headed to work, she had the day off. Vic planned a day meeting her girls and watching all of the soaps they missed. She started to head out when it all went dark, she was pushed into something.

-x-

The next thing she knew, she woke up lying on a mattress with her brother sitting over her. “Kian” she reached up to touch his face. “It’s really you, I’m so sorry about this”

“Don’t be sorry, that woman is bat shit crazy, keeps going on about how you stole her man”

“Wait, what!” she shook her head in amazement

“She said his name was Ripley or something and that guy David, he was in on it, till she took me” even more surprise was plastered on her face. The conversation stopped dramatically when the door opened. She took a photo with the flash on then left.

-x-

Lucas was occupied with all the paperwork, his assistant had taken a sick day. He got another message. Guess who’s got your girl. He dropped the phone back on the desk. Frankel then walked in “hey rip, I have a few questions”

“Not now Deb, I, I, I need to go now” he was rushing around grabbing his gear.

She grabbed hold of him “calm down, what’s going on with you lately”

“If I tell you, you’ll hate me”

“Just tell me!” he sat down and told her the whole story “now I have to go” she nodded and he left.

-x-

She came back in. “he’s never going to leave you is he, all this time, he obviously doesn’t care enough, to not notice you were gone, no one did, why would you stay there.”

Vic doesn’t even get chance to reply “I’ll put us all out of our misery” she started pouring petrol everywhere. Vic had already undone her and her brother’s ties on their wrists. She lit a match and dropped it on the floor. The flames came up quick and fast. She died almost instantly. Vic and Kian undone their ties around their feet and ran out of there as fast as they could. Once they made it out on the street the grabbed the closest passer bye.

“Can I borrow your phone the buildings on fire” the kind lady handed it over and she dialled 911

“We need fire, ambulance and cops to” she turns to the woman “where are we?” the woman tells the operator “also tell fire Chief Ripley we are ok”.

All of the units arrive not that long afterwards. Lucas had caught a lift with tanner. When he spots her in the crowd he runs up to her and pulls her in for a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re ok” he kissed her on the head. Then her brother walks over “so this is the guy she was talking about” he puts his hand out for a handshake “I’m Kian, Vic’s brother”

“Lucas, Vic boyfriend/ boss” he takes his hand and shakes it.

All of Vic’s emotions that had been building u came out “David was in on it, I can’t believe him, he was a nice guy, and I guess money means more to him. She, she was in love with you”

“Who is she, where is she” Lucas questioned

“She killed herself, I don’t know who she was, she realised you’d never break it off with me and she set herself on fire.”

“Were all safe know though!” he pulled Vic and Kian in for a group hug “I’m giving you the week off, no excuses, be with your brother”

“Thank you” she pulls him in for a kiss. Then he is bombarded with questions from the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thought in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a little shorter as I've split the last chapter into two.  
> who is the mystery blackmailer/kidnapper lets find out, i hope you are shocked.

Lucas refused to answer any questions at that moment, a statement would be released in the next 24 hours by SFD HR. He took Vic and Kian home to her place and set up the couch for him. “Thank you, for not dying today, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you”

“Well you didn’t and I’m here, right now, standing right in front of you” she leaned in for a kiss but they are interrupted “ewww guys get a room” her brother exclaimed as he walked to grab a glass of water.

“We have one, you just walked in” she replied “now go, get some sleep” she rushed him off back to the sofa. “Now where were we” she leaned back in to Lucas. He lifted her up and whisked her away to her bedroom. They didn’t get very far before a train of thought erupted in Vic’s head. “Who do you know that’s in love with you, apart from me, of course?”

“I don’t know Victoria, now please can we get back to this” he kissed her neck.

 She pushed his head away. “Yeah but, she obviously knew intimate things about you, who did you tell”

“Anybody with access to the personnel files could know that” he gave up and layed next to her.

“But you said you didn’t tell anyone, so why would it be in your file”

“The new chief put it in there, just in case anyone came asking” he turns away from her glaring gaze.

“So you falsified records, for you own benefit, damn that chief has got some balls, just like me really” he turned back and looked directly at her.

“Well I definitely think he has, but I don’t know about you” she started to say something but he interrupted her “not now darling, we have other kinds of business to attend to.”

-x-

The next day they all waited patiently for the phone call, the crew from 19 had the day off so had joined Vic, Luke and Kian at her flat. But the call they longed for never came. “Anyone fancy pizza for dinner, chiefs buying” Vic shouted to everyone. Yesses all round.

“Hey, why do I have to pay, you invited them” he replied

“Well, let’s see, when someone like me, a loving girlfriend, lets you, the person with bags of cash, crash here, you have to go halves on the shopping. And seeing as I’m broke, you’re paying, got it”

“Ok fine. I give up you win”

“I can definitely see who wears the trousers in this relationship” Maya commented

“Too right I do, and that power is awesome” she winked at Lucas and everyone began to laugh. “Just the usual then guys” they all nodded “card please” she placed her hand out to him, he reluctantly handed it over. “Thank you” she mouthed to him then walked off to the kitchen to find the number.

When she came back in again she had a cheeky grin on her face. “Pizzas ordered should be about 40 minutes” she went to sit back down next to him.

“Can I have my card back now” he asked politely

“what card, I don’t remember any card, oh wait this one” she produced it from her back pocket “its being held hostage, I think, actually I know, some shopping needs to be done, you can’t keep wearing your work clothes. So until you have some new ones this is staying right here with me”

“I really shouldn’t have given that to you should I”

“Yeah that was kind of stupid, pay up people” dean muttered everyone went to hand him the money huffing at him.

“Wait you had a bet on this, Nice, I’m usually the one to start them” Vic gave dean a high five. They watched a little bit of the sports channel when there was a knock on the door. Vic and Andy went to answer thinking it was the pizza. “Ryan, hey come in and join us”

“Actually I have the news you’re looking for, can I speak to you and Luke in private”

“Nah its good everyone knows now” he nods and walks in. Vic pauses the game.

“We have identified the body, and I need to speak with you privately, I can’t just tell everyone” he directed it at Lucas. Vic led Ryan and Lucas to her bedroom and locked the door behind them.

“I’m sorry I have to do this, it was a woman by the name of Rebecca Foster, and she was one of the SFD HR representatives.”

“So what has this got to do with me?”

“I don’t really know how to say this, we’ve informed her mother”

“Just blurt it out will you” Vic said in annoyance

“She was your daughter, ok” shock overcome the both of them

“I don’t have any children” he stuttered out

“DNA confirmed it, your first wife never told you” he was stood frozen so Vic went over to him and pulled him in for a hug while she pushed tanner out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please write your thoughts in the comments and follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter i'm afraid i hope you like the twist i put in at the end. thank you for being with me on the journey with this fic.

His mind kept racing, trying to find a reason, any reason at all for the deceit and lies he had been told. He couldn’t come to any conclusion. Not even with all of the support from Vic and then the support from of her friend’s as well.

When the doorbell rang and the pizza was delivered, they all sat down together, avoiding all questioning until they wanted to talk. Which they didn’t at the time so when everyone was finished Vic asked them politely to leave.

They were all gone, now it was time to talk. “Hey, Luke, maybe you should call her?”

“I can’t right now, Victoria, please just leave me alone”

“You can’t or you won’t because you’re too stubborn to ask” she makes eye contact with him but he lowers his head.

“I can’t, I have to go to the office and finish some paperwork”

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not going to avoid this like you do every other problem outside of work” she retorts.

“I’m not avoiding anything” he got in a huff and stormed into her bedroom locking the door behind him.

“If you say so, I’m going out and you better be ready to talk when I come back” she shot Travis a quick text and headed to his house when she got a reply.

-x-

She had walked for what felt like ages before she arrived at Travis’ place, thankfully grant was at work. She knocked on his door and he let her in. “sorry for the late notice, he’s doing my head right in”

“Anytime, what did tanner say to make him so moody” her head lowered to the floor and she sighed.

“We better sit down for this” she walked over to the couch and began the story. “She was his daughter and he didn’t even know about her, don’t tell anyone, including Lucas that I told you” he nodded. “Can I crash here if the need arises, he locked himself in my bedroom and wouldn’t come out”

“Yeah sure, grant won’t mind” she mouthed a thank you when he went to call him. She sent Lucas a text, _Tell me when you’re ready to talk and I’ll come home._ She got no reply.

-x-

The next morning after crashing on Travis’ couch, which was actually quite comfortable, she called Lucas.

Lucas: hey, Vic, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, none of this was your fault

Vic: what’s wrong you sound hurt…. Luke answer me

Lucas: I’m sorry for putting you through all of this, you deserve better, find a man who won’t hurt you like this

Vic: you didn’t hurt me, tell me what’s happening your scaring me now. (Travis bursts in and shows her a news feed on his phone) your one of the trapped fire fighters aren’t you?

Lucas: everything will work itself out

Vic: you don’t get to die, not like this, because we’re going to be a family one day, we will have children running around the garden, we will have grandchildren, you will retire because of old age, I’ve been planning this, our future, since the first night we spent together, I need you

Then the line went dead. Everything went silent in her world. “We need to go there” were the first words that escaped, Travis took her arm and steadied her all the way to the car.

 When they arrived on scene it was horrible, they snuck under the cordon and she grabbed a radio off of one of the rookies. “Chief Ripley, come in over” she radioed over

“Vic, what are you doing here” Frankel heard the commotion so hurried to find her and she does not that long after. “Rip go to secret channel now!” she commanded and turned Vic’s radio over to the same frequency. They talked for a little while to finish their conversation from earlier and then it came up.

“I called and asked her, she didn’t know either, she must have got a test done herself, apparently she looked a little like me, I actually feel sorry for her” he sounded sad

“It’s ok to be sad” then she heard some other people shouting over the top “we’ve got one, it’s the chief”.

“I’ll see you soon, thank you for not giving up on me”

“Why would I ever do that, it too much fun telling you how to do your job” she heard a little laugh escape then a whole load of ouches as the rubble was lifted off him.

The next thing she saw was him being wheeled on a stretcher to an aid car. She ran over to him but kept being pushed out of the way. He was unconscious but stable. Frankel was shouting orders in all directions. “Get him to Grey Sloan ASAP and take her with you”

“Mam, civilians aren’t allowed in, he wouldn’t like that us breaking protocol” one of the other guys said.

“She’s not a civilian, she’s SFD and his girlfriend’s now get you big boy pants on and go, NOW!” she shouted

-x-

He woke up in a panic, nobody was around to stop it. Then she walked in, his beautiful girlfriend Victoria with her sassy curls. She saw his eyes open for the first time in 2 months. “Hey, you’re awake”

“What happened, are you ok, how’s your brother Kian”

“I’m ok, your good too, may have been in a coma for 2 months but your fine and I don’t have a brother”

“Wait what, you do, I’ve met him, he was taken and so where you when we were being blackmailed” a look of confusion came across her face. She went and got the doctor.

“Would his meds make him hallucinate, he’s been coming out with some weird crap”

“Confusions normal after head trauma, the meds can sometimes do that, he will be fine” she looked relieved and the doctor left.

“You didn’t answer my question Vic”

“Just over two months ago you got crushed in a building and I was so scared you wouldn’t wake up”

“I’m awake now, and you said I’d be fine, so all this stuff I’ve been going through was all in my head” he looked up to her and she nodded “no blackmail, kidnapping, I really thought that all up”

“You must have, it might have been because of your meds we will never know, I love you” she pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you too, so much”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any suggestions for new fics are welcome just follow me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hesitate to write your thoughts on this in the comments and give me knew ideas  
> add me on tumblr @chloelovesstation19andwentworth


End file.
